Bringing Darkness From Above
by Charlotte Grieves
Summary: Cat lost Vincent and Vincent lost his memory. Yet, all he can seem to do is think of her. Four Shot! Vincent/Cat Title based off a line from Pompeii by Bastille. I own none of their lyrics or music.
1. Only Yours

I OWN NOTHING! THIS ALL BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! TITLE IS BASED OFF A LINE FROM ONLY HOPE BY MANDY MOORE! I OWN NONE OF HER MUSIC OR LYRICS!

This is my first ever Beauty and the Beast Fanfic! This is how I think that Vincent is feeling throughout his memory loss when it comes to his growing feelings for Cat. Follow! Favorite! Review! Enjoy!

Only Yours

Vincent stopped. Along with the thousands of unidentifiable unpleasant smells and endless chatter that was New York he could hear footsteps. Millions of pairs of feet stomping to their destinations. Some had the distinct sound of high heels clacking toward billion dollar companies while others had the sound of worn work boots. Like Cat's footsteps. He didn't know how, but he could _hear _her. More clearly than any other person. He didn't have to pick her out of the faceless crowd of obnoxious New Yorkers. She jumped out at him. She was hiding behind a building across the block. Not too far away from him. He could hear her breathing. Almost immediately afterwards, he caught her heartbeat. Unconsciously, almost as if he used to do this in a previous life, he checked to see if it matched his own. It did. Vincent could feel pressure building behind his eyes, he closed them with a sniff and a sigh. He might not have remembered Catherine, but his body did.


	2. I Swear I'll Come Around

I OWN NOTHING! THIS ALL BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! TITLE BASED OFF A LINE FROM GET GIDDY BY GROUPLOVE! I OWN NONE OF THEIR MUSIC OR LYRICS!

Thank you for the reviews from and Imagination1234 they mean a lot to me! I just wanted to make it clear that this is not a story. Originally they were all one shots but I decided to just mash them all together. If you have read any of my other stuff (which are all one shots) I write in very short and clipped moments of time. The longest one shot I have (which is not very long at all) is chapter 3: I Smell Graves and Saline of Holy Water Can't Help Us Now. I'm rambling now and this is turning out longer than what I actually wrote. I see your point and I'll try to write longer :)

I Swear I'll Come Around

Vincent was going to kill this man. He wanted to do it in the most undignified way possible. To see him crawling along the floor, eyes wide with tears and terror only made his beast inside roar with triumph. He was ordered to kill but he wanted to do it. Not only for what that evil man did to himself but for what he did to countless other people. Vincent didn't remember his life before he was taken. Whenever he tried it was like dunking his head in cold river water. It was murky and gave him a headache. But he could still hear this whisper in the back of his head, it was Cat of course. The first time he heard her voice he thought someone was actually calling him. He remembered the way he flew around with his beast out, trying to scare whoever was following him. He was used to the voice now, she guided him through the stupid decisions he made and saved his hide more than once. Now that he had a face to match the voice it made him feel… _loved? Comforted? Wanted? Safe? _He wasn't quite sure what it made him feel but it was warm and fuzzy and he secretly didn't want it to stop. He didn't quite remember Cat but he wanted to do this for her, for them. So that they could move on and he could learn of his past and their love _through _her. He could hear her now, _Vincent… Vincent… Vincent! _He turned, _oh_, she was really there and she was getting him out of trouble. Again.


	3. There's Only One Tonight

I OWN NOTHING! THIS ALL BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! TITLE BASED OFF A LINE FROM GET GIDDY BY GROUPLOVE! I OWN NONE OF THEIR MUSIC OR LYRICS!

First off I just wanted to say thank you for all the awesome reviews that were left for me! They keep me writing and it means a lot :) I think I'm going to make this a four shot. I want to write the scene where Vincent remembers stuff but Cat shoots him down. What better place to put it then here? Was anyone else freaking out when Vincent pushed Cat? I gasped so hard I choked and then my dad looked at me like I was insane. That's really nothing new though. Review! Favorite! Enjoy!

There's Only One Tonight

Cat was forcing him to stay. Not really, but he wanted it to seem that way. The room was bathed in light and smelled like her, vanilla. He had felt so alone and in the dark for the longest time that her apartment made him nervous. He wasn't used to the love that he could feel radiating from every nook and cranny of the walls. They whispered forgotten stories, faintly, of their heated stares and sly kisses that he was sure they shared all throughout her home. Home, he wanted one. More importantly, he wanted one with her. Vincent was sure he didn't want to be anywhere else than with her. While she left to get her first aid kit he gazed around the room that had wooden frames filled with smiling faces of her sister and father. He frowned when he didn't see a mother in sight. He continued to surveillance his surroundings, once a soldier always a soldier, and he wondered if they watched movies and did the chores together. Normal stuff, the stuff he hoped he would remember soon.

Vincent's mind didn't remember their time together but his heart did. He could feel it every time she entered a room. His eyes would immediately settle on her and he could feel his blood flow a little hotter and a little faster throughout his system. He could feel how in tune he was with her. How he often found himself unconsciously searching for her heartbeat and checking her breathing, to ensure that she was safe. He found himself doing this now when she came back to clean the cut on his face. They were so close together, he could feel her breath heat his face and in return his hair stood up on end. So when he leaned in to kiss her, his mind exploded. And for a moment, just a short moment in time, he forgot he was a beast. He lost all senses, he couldn't read her heartbeat and he couldn't hear her breathing from down the hall. He could only feel her skin molded to his and the short pants she released when the kiss turned deeper, filled with passion. He pulled back only to return again, never wanting this feeling to stop. The feeling of Cat and the feeling of being human. Her cell phone rang and she jumped, he was the beast again. He could smell that it had startled her. He cursed. Vincent's mind cleared, he didn't really remember but he knew that they were stained. Their lives, their relationship, and even their loved ones. But he knew he would do whatever it took to clean up the mess, not only for Cat, but for them.


	4. Hold Me in Your Arms Again

I OWN NOTHING! THIS ALL BELONGS TO THE CREATORS OF BEAUTY AND THE BEAST! TITLE BASED ON A LINE FROM I NEED YOUR LOVE BY ELLIE GOULDING AND CALVIN HARRIS. I OWN NONE OF THEIR MUSIC OR LYRICS!

Hey everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out. I tried to make it as long as possible but I didn't succeed as much as I wanted to. I just find it difficult to make my chapters longer when they were originally one shots. Which is everything that I've ever written :) This is the end of the road for this story. I hope everyone enjoyed it! I'm going to practice making my chapters longer by making a really tiny Infernal Devices story. So if you like Cassandra Clare watch out for that cause it's next. You know the drill. Enjoy! Favorite! Review!

Hold Me in Your Arms Again

Vincent could tell she was hesitant. He could hear the floorboards creak as she shifted from foot to foot. He had been there for a while. Eventually, he became blind to the way he could see his breath and stopped feeling the cold. As his gooseflesh seemed to not be evacuating his skin anytime soon. Vincent felt it when she sensed he was there. He could hear her pause in front of the mirror in her bathroom. He enjoyed knowing that she could feel him too, he was sure he didn't have to be a beast to know what Catherine was thinking. They had a connection. Her soft footfalls, almost completely silent even to him, alerted Vincent to the moment she would step into his line of vision. For once, he couldn't read her expression. He didn't know what she was thinking when she reluctantly opened the window after a brief pause. Yet, he still felt accepted. It made his heart skip a beat. The symbolism behind her opening the window to them, made his stomach fill with butterflies. As girly as that sounded, he didn't seem to mind. He guessed that love did things like that to you, not care about anything other than them. He smiled a little, wanting to comfort her, but it dropped when he noticed how sad she looked.

"J.T. tell you about the fire escape too?" he looked down in shame at her accusation.

"I remembered it." and he really did, he remembered her. Their love that seemed to give and take equally to feed the other's soul.

"Vincent please don't do this right now." she sounded, finished. And that frightened him. His training kicked in, he remained calm and impassive. He simply stated the facts, hoping to convince her this was true.

"And I also remembered grabbing you out of the way of an on coming train and another time when we were in the woods, and you had braids and it was so cold I could see your breath. Look I know they're just flashes but, I do Catherine, I remember you. And I'm not borrowing from J.T. this time, okay? You can ask him." he needed to prove to her that they were real. That he felt it. That he wasn't being an idiot anymore.

"Even if it is the truth-" he wanted her to believe him.

"It is. I'm sorry for pretending but I couldn't trust you because I didn't remember you. But now-"

"There are so many more lies in our relationship than just one pretend memory. There are so many things that I can't ask you. What do you do? Who do you work for?" when he moved his gaze to the inky sky that reminded him of Van Gogh's painting, she sighed.

"Exactly. And it isn't just you who's lying. I put antiperspirant on my forehead so that I could find out what's going on in your life." he didn't like the way she was speaking. As if all this didn't matter. As if they didn't matter anymore. He forgot his training. Now was the time to throw everything out the window. He could never play it cool with her.

"You were just trying to help me out. Okay, and maybe I didn't realize that back then but I can see it now. Catherine, after everything that you have been through I am not going to push you away anymore." he was begging at this point. He couldn't lose her, not when he just remembered the love they held for each other.

"Maybe it's because my parents lied so much I just, I've reached my lifetime capacity for it."

"This isn't going to be forever okay?" his heart gave a warning throb. As if it knew what was going to happen between them. He just hoped that it was wrong at the moment. He wanted to see her everyday, kiss her good morning, and run his hand through her hair whenever he wanted. Just because he could.

"It's too late. Heather's right. You lie once and it changes everything. That relationship that you were remembering? We never lied to each other. I just can't, I can't handle it. I can't deal with anymore lies. It's too hard."

His heart stopped beating. Either that or all his senses shut down for the moment because he couldn't hear it anymore, he couldn't hear anything anymore. He couldn't even feel his pulse run through his veins. It all stopped. That window that she opened only moments before was now shut. The symbolism suddenly changed into something cold and unwelcome. The butterflies that flitted around in his stomach and managed to fly into his heart and throat turned to stones that dropped into the pit of his gut. She left. He stayed. Vincent was hurt but he knew that he would keep fighting until he got her back. Because whatever they had, call it love or fate, was forever. He wouldn't be parted with her. He would finish his mission and live happily ever after with Catherine. Well, as happily ever after as they could. He stayed on the fire escape that was always a constant in their relationship. They met there when they fought, when they made up, and they met just because it was a sunny Wednesday afternoon and they missed each other. And Vincent stayed on that fire escape just because it was a freezing Sunday night and his gooseflesh didn't seem to be evacuating his skin anytime soon. He stayed until she fell asleep.


End file.
